


Max Mayfield Questions her Sexuality...

by EvangelineYourkex



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M, Max Mayfield centric, Oops, Sapphic, This is Bad, really gay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineYourkex/pseuds/EvangelineYourkex
Summary: Okay, so this fanfic is my kind of ?dream?  In between season 2 and 3. with an original character in it! So basically it is a self insert season 2.5 fic where Max is Bisexual…So yeah! At first it’ll basically be a middle school fic, but eventually season 3 will start!It unintentionally became quite gay quite quickly?? Because my lesbian heart couldn't take it?? but yeah aha!**This is my first fluffy fic, and honestly I enjoy writing this a lot more! Some of it is cringe, but it is supposed to be, I assure you haha..Just, try and enjoy it and maybe even leave a Kudos! **
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jim "Chief" Hopper & Original Female Character(s), Jim "Chief" Hopper & The Party, Jonathan Byers & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Steve Harrington & The Party, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins, Will Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 11





	1. Meet Evie<3

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the f e w chapters that has angst! Max is slightly out of character? But that should improve! No trigger warnings, though, although a fourteen year old smokes??  
> (I had bad rolemodels..)
> 
> I've already written like five chapters so I'm going to post them all now <3
> 
> This is my first fluffy fic, and honestly I enjoy writing this a lot more! Some of it is cringe, but it is supposed to be, I assure you haha..  
> Just, try and enjoy it and maybe even leave a Kudos!  
> Lots of love,  
> Evangeline x

**EVIE**

I park up my bike just outside of my new school; Hawkins Middle School. Chris and Sarah say that us moving was just a spontaneous idea, and has nothing to do with what happened, but no one moves nearly 1000 miles away ‘spontaneously.’ Indiana isn’t that bad, as far as I can tell. I didn’t exactly have any friends to miss back in Boston, so there isn’t much to complain about. I can instantly tell that it is a lot different here than it was back home, seeing that not only did the Middle Schoolers and highschoolers share a carpark- they also shared an outside area full of benches and tables.

As I begin to walk across the carpark to the school, a tall guy with dark hair and lots of freckles grabs my arm, and turns me around. There’s a group of 5 people, 3 girls and 2 boys -including the one that turned me around- simply looking at me. They’ve got to be Juniors, atleast. The two boys seem to have a staring contest, until the one with a blonde mullet nods and someone finally speaks. 

“You’re new right? Wanna hang with us?” The freckled one says in a voice that is clearly heard too much. Trying to avoid any confrontation I simply mutter out “Thanks but… no thanks. I’m fourteen.”

I pull my arm out of his grasp and try to just walk it off, trying to ignore the stares that are burning into my back. Looking around, I spot a group of kids. They look around my age, and seem to be the only people I’ve seen so far that are actually _smiling_. I look at my watch- There is another fifteen minutes until Homeroom starts. Making my way over to them, I try not to stress over what to say. They won’t care, right? 

Turns out I had nothing to worry about, because the second I open my mouth to say anything I’m met with a sharp “What do you want?” from the only girl in the group, who has dark red hair and blue eyes. Taken aback, I just say “W-what???”

What could I have done wrong in the few seconds I’ve even been here? I look down at my worn out jeans and star wars top to make sure nothing offensive is written on them, but as far as I can tell there isn’t. 

She narrows her eyes as if I’m telling a lie, and everyone else in the group is simply avoiding eye contact with me; apart from a boy with a slightly annoying looking face and black curly hair, who is simply staring at me.

“We saw you talking to Tommy H & Billy, so what the hell do you want?” I guess she is talking about the guys who pulled me over before, but I don’t even know who they are? I try to explain this but she carries on talking. “We’re clearly not your type of people, okay? We’re used to bullies so don’t even try it.”

“My.. type of people?” At this point I have no idea what is even happening.

“Yes, your type of people.” At this point, the other boys are looking at us, probably trying to figure out what is going to happen. “Hot, shallow and popular. You probably love makeup, and boys. I bet you get everything handed to you on a silver platter, right?” Now I am beyond pissed. “You…”

“No, **my** turn to speak.” I have no idea what to say. How can she act as if she knows who I am? She has no right. “You have NO idea who I am, or what I am like. We’ve never even SPOKEN before. Funnily enough, you couldn't be more wrong.”

Before I know what I’m doing, I take a step forward. Surprisingly enough, she genuinely seems to be listening to what I’m saying- so I continue. “Clearly you’re basing your opinion on me because of how I look, and I guess I was too! I came over here because you looked like the accepting type.” This got all of their attention. “You looked like the kind of person who gave people a chance before judging them. Who didn’t treat people differently based on their appearances. I came over here because I thought you’d be NICE.” After taking a step back, I say “I guess I was extremely fucking wrong. See you in class, assholes.” I hear the kid with curly hair and a baseball cap tell me to wait, but turning around would mean that they’d see my tears and that is one thing I cannot let happen. Instead I opt to walk to the side of the School building, bumping into a boy with sandy brown hair and a camera. I apologise and then walk away as quickly as I can.

I make sure no one else is around before getting out a cigarette and lighting it. I was planning on saving it until after school, but I can’t wait that long. I haven’t even been here for more than 20 minutes and the people I wanted to befriend already hate me. I don’t know why I expected anything more. 


	2. Homeroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxes POV, starting in Homeroom!

**MAXINE**

I watched her walk away, seeing her curly black hair sway below her waist, and remembering her accusing green eyes staring deep into my own.

“Max, what the hell man?” I hear Lucas say from behind me. 

I turn around and sigh “Look, I thought that Billy sent her over to annoy us or something! I mean.. Look at her- she is way too out of our league!”

I know that I’m in the wrong when I hear Will whisper out “You were a bit harsh on her, Max… She is new here. She probably just wanted to make new friends. You of all people should understand...” He’s right, and I hate it. 

“Look, guys, I’m sorry okay! I’ll apologise later. I’m going to go to class.”

Whilst I’m walking away I hear Dustin say “Holy shit, guys. That girl was  _ badass _ …” and I’m not going to try and hide the fact that I agree. 

Shit, why was I such an asshole?

After we’ve all sat down at our desks, I turn and look at everyone else, but after what happened before they are still being a bit awkward. I guess I don’t blame them, afterall. 

  
  


Around five minutes after homeroom began, the girl from before walked in. Looking around and setting her eyes on me before awkwardly looking at the teacher, clearly regretting showing up in the first place. 

After the initial silence that occurs when someone new walks into the room, everyone begins to whisper. It’s a bit strange for someone to start school a third into the first semester, after all. The teacher finally told everyone to be quiet and said the generic “Alright class, today we have got a new student joining us. Would you like to introduce yourself?” 

Judging by her face, it is quite obvious that she would, infact, NOT like to do that.

“I… what am I even supposed to say?? Is it important??”

For some reason, that got a snigger from a few people in the class, somehow including Troy Walsh. 

After looking around the room nervously, Mr Clarke simply says “Just say your name, where you moved from, and a hobby or two that you have!” he says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

She shifts from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. “Erm, okay I guess? I- my name is Evie? I moved here from downtown Boston. I like being around animals and playing Dungeons and Dragons..” That triggered a gasp from the boys, especially Mike “I… I don’t know what else to say? I like Star Wars? Can I just sit down now? Please.” 

Whilst she walks past me I make sure to get a good look at her. I’ve realised that she has bags under her beauti- her eyes, and her breath smells like tobacco, which it definitely did not before. She is wearing some jeans and a t-shirt at least 2 sizes too big, with “sTAR WARS” printed on the front. I can see a bracelet with Angel wings on, a matching necklace, and 3 rings on each hand. She is.. Well, she is gorgeous. 

I find it hard to concentrate on the remaining 5 minutes of homeroom. Everytime I do, my mind wanders back to her. Mike and Dustin clearly do too. All I can hear is them talking about the fact that the new girl, Evie, likes Dungeons and Dragons.

I must admit now, it would be nice to have another girl in the group- other than me and Eleven who pretends I don’t exist…


	3. English Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV's are likely going to alternate every chapter! The chapters should hopefully get longer over time x

**EVIE**

After homeroom, I make my way to where I think the english classroom is, and make sure to ask before walking in and sitting in a random seat. After a couple of minutes, the classroom is full, and the teacher walks in. 

I zone out and begin doodling on my page, writing out lyrics from the new Metallica album, that is until I hear my name, atleast.

Everyone is looking at me, and I’m not sure what to do. “Oh, uh, Excuse me?” the teacher lets out a small laugh and repeats himself. “Evie, we’re currently doing Narrative writing in this class. Do you know what that is?” At first I thought it was a rhetorical question. Afterall, I’m fourteen, not four, but apparently it isn’t.

“Yes, Sir, it’s a type of story writing in which you tell it using a narrator.” Looking down at my sheet, I try to ignore all of the eyes staring at me. 

“Correct. I have actually set partners to do the assignment with! You’ll simply peer assess each other's work, although you’ll have to do it outside of School time, I am afraid! Everyone is already paired up apart from… who is it? Ah, Maxine, you and Evie can be partners! Obviously, the seats will be arranged so you can sit with your them. When you’re all sorted, you can get started.” 

Suddenly everyone is shuffling around, moving desks next to each other and sitting down with their partners. I just stay where I am, hoping that ‘Maxine’ gets the idea, which I know she does when I hear someone pushing their desk next to mine and sitting down. 

Looking up I realise that it is the girl from before.

Just my luck.

“Evie, right? I’m sorry about before. It’s just… Billy is my brother, you see? And he’s an asshole.” 

“Clearly it runs in the family, huh?” I look up to see her face scrunch up, instantly feeling bad about what I said. “Look, man, I’ve already forgotten. Much like you said, “I’m used to bullies.” You’re not the first person to call me shallow, and you won’t be the last. Let's not dwell on it, Okay?” 

For some reason she looks surprised that I forgave her that easily. Is everyone in Hawkins a dick or something?

“Oh.. sure. In fact, I’d love that!” She says, with a small smile. “You should hang out with us at lunch!!” She seems to think that this is a compliment, and that I should be ecstatic.

“I.. okay? I guess. I don’t want to be your stupid charity case, though.” 

“I was in your boat a couple of months ago, Evie, I moved here from Cali. I know what it is like to feel lost. Luckily, I made friends that helped me through it. Maybe we can be that for you, too.” After nodding, I look back down to my sheet and begin to write my narrative.

“ _ Where am I? The air is cold and biting against my skin, almost as if I am being punished for some unforsaken thing. Why am I here? The only thing I know for certain is that I am surrounded by frost covered bushes, and there is an uncanny amount of fog surrounding my limp body. I can’t be here. I can’t be here. I can’t be here. It takes so much effort to pull myself up. So much effort that it begins to become an almost unrewarding task- but then I’m up. I instantly see a glowing tear in reality just metres from my touch, so I run. The wind rushing through my hair and cold air grazing my skin- wait, no. That can’t be right? The closer I get to the anomaly, the warmer I get- until it becomes almost unbearable. But then, in an instant, a big  _ **_boom_ ** _ erupts from the tear _ **_,_ ** _ darkness overcomes me. _

_ I am woken up by the powerful stench of alcohol and smoke intruding my nose. Clearly, I am home” _


	4. Lunch Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie comes over at lunch time! I'm horrible at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, Ladies and gentlemen, is where the sapphic stuff enjoys!! HAVE FUN!

**MAXINE**

  


By the time lunch rolls around, everything is back to normal, or at least as normal as it ever gets in Hawkins. 

Nothing has been the same since October. It’s like everyone has forgotten about what happened, and if they haven’t they don’t mention it. 

  


Will has changed the most. He has gotten more quiet, which I didn’t think was possible- but here we are. I guess being possessed really takes something out of you, huh. I can’t imagine what him and his family must have felt.

  


I can’t imagine the pain that Joyce and Jonathan must have felt. Seeing their loved one but knowing deep down it isn’t truly them. The shell of their brother, and son, being used by  _ something  _ to do it’s bidding. Hell, they didn’t even know if they would get him back. He could have stayed possessed forever, or even died, and they wouldn’t have been able to say a proper goodbye. I don’t know what I would do if I was in that situation. 

  


Clearly I have been standing here for a few minutes, as I hear Will whisper out my name quietly, and look down to see them all looking at me as if I’ve grown an extra head. 

“Are you okay..?” Lucas asks, pulling my hand and making me sit in the chair next to him, never releasing me. 

I respond with a quick “Yes.” and pull my hand out of his. They instantly carry on talking about whatever they were before. So much for ‘caring.’

  


I may as well tell them, I guess..

  


“Hey, guys..” everyone turns to look at me in surprise. I know that I don’t initiate conversations that often, but Jesus. 

“I, well, I kind of invited Evie to sit with us at lunch, well, now.” I see Mike open his mouth so I continue before he can interrupt me. “Look, I know you don’t like knew people hanging around, but I felt bad for being an asshole and she seems nic-”

“MAX!” when I look at them, I see amused smiles on their faces. “We, well, we were talking before you got here…” Dustin says, and Mike continues for him.

“We were thinking of inviting her over to sit with us anyway. I mean, she did say she likes Dungeons and Dragons, and we could use another party member!” 

  


“Wait, what? What the hell, Mike. When Lucas and Dustin wanted me to become a part of the party you treated me like shit for  _ weeks,  _ and Evie has been here for less than a day and you already like her? Dungeons and Dragons clearly isn’t the only reason! You’re still with Eleven, you know???” The look of anger that shows up on his face when I say this is strangely reassuring, but as soon as he is about to retaliate Lucas kicks him under the table, nodding to the other side of the cafeteria where she has walked in. 

  


I can see her looking for us and having no luck, so I yell out her name. She looks up in relief, and begins to make her way over to us. Unsurprisingly, she gets a lot of attention- having to reject at least 5 people before getting to us. The surprising thing is that one of the tables she had to reject consisted of Troy and his friends, who very clearly stated that she deserved to sit with people who are ‘good enough’ for her. To everyone's amusement, she simply replied with the statement “No shit, where do you think I’m going?” and continues towards us. I look around the table, seeing everyone smiling [even Will] and back to her. She’s at the end of our table now, smiling. God, she looks even more gorgeous when she smiles…

“It is still okay if I sit with you, isn’t it??” She says, looking at me nervously as if I would have changed my mind. 

  


Before I can nod, Dustin jumps up from his seat, hitting his knee on the table on his way up- the noise of which ricocheted throughout the room. 

“Of Course, your majesty!” He says, resulting in a small laugh from her, and then pulls out a chair for her to sit down on. “Don’t you have any food?” Lucas asks, clearly noting the fact that she didn’t have a bag and was simply carrying everything around with her. 

“Oh, uh.. No. I don’t exactly have any money to buy anything either so.. I’ll just eat later, you know?” she replies, getting quieter with each word. I see her eyes glaze over, but she tries to hide it with a smile, but I know what a fake smile looks like; and this is it. 

  


“I’ll buy you something!!!” Dustin yells. At first I wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but now it is obvious. Dustin Henederson has a crush. Again. Out of everyone, I know that there is no way this will end well.

  
  


She looks at me with desperation in her eyes, clearly not wanting to be in this situation. “Actually, Dustin, I really need to go to the restroom. I was wondering if Evie wanted me to show her where it was!” I say, giving her a small smile. Dustin and Mike look at me as if I’ve murdered somebody, but a look of relief crosses Evie’s face, and that is all that matters to me.

  


“Oh, I’m sorry guys but honestly I’ve been desperate all day!” She responds, getting up and taking my hand pulling me towards the exit of the cafeteria. Once we get outside, she lets go, and my hand goes cold, instantly wanting her to hold it again.

What is happening to me?

  


She turns to look at me, raising her eyebrows as if she was expecting me to say something. After a few seconds she realises that isn’t going to happen, rolling her eyes and smiling the most adorable smile I have ever seen. “Did you actually need to go to the bathroom?” she asks, but judging by the look on her face, she already knew the answer.

  


In response, I shake my head, smiling. This time I’m the one to take her hand, vowing to show her the best places in and around the school, starting off with the car park where I keep my skateboard.


End file.
